In general, a hand truck or a cart is used for carrying a relatively large amount of items at once. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a foldable cart disclosed in Taiwanese Utility Model Patent Application No. 102221515 includes a frame mechanism 91, a wheeled rear support mechanism 92 that is mounted to a rear side of the frame mechanism 91, and two spaced-apart handle units 93 (only one is shown) that are connected to the main mechanism 91 and the wheeled rear support mechanism 92.
The frame mechanism 91 includes an upright main frame body 911, a carrier frame 912 that is pivotally connected to a bottom end of the main frame body 911 and that is foldable over the main frame body 911, two spaced-apart front wheel members 913 (only one is shown) that are respectively connected to two sides of the bottom end of the main frame body 911 in a pivotable manner relative to a left-right direction of the main frame body 911, and a gear unit 914 that is connected to the main frame body 911, the carrier frame 912 and the front wheel members 913.
When the frame mechanism 91 is in a collapsed state, the carrier frame 912 is folded upward over a front side of the main frame body 911, and the front wheel members 913 are situated at a rear side of the main frame body 911 in an unrollable manner relative to a front-rear direction of the main frame body 911. When the frame mechanism 91 is in an expanded state, the carrier frame 912 is pivoted forward away from the front side of the main frame body 911, and the front wheel members 913 are placed away from the rear side of the main frame body 911 in a rollable manner in the front-rear direction of the main frame body 911.
The wheeled rear support mechanism 92 is movable between a supporting position where the wheeled rear support mechanism 92 is unfolded to roll on a ground, and a fully folded position where the wheeled rear support mechanism 92 is folded over the main frame body 911 to move away from the ground. The handle units 93 are rotatably connected to the main frame body 911 and capable of driving respectively the front wheel members 913 to be pivotable relative to the left-right direction of the main frame body 911. In addition, the handle units 93 are connected to the gear unit 914 so as to drive rotation of the carrier frame 912. As such, the handle units 93 can enable the frame mechanism 91 to vary between the collapsed state and the expanded state.
Accordingly, after the frame mechanism 91 is collapsed, the foldable cart can occupy relatively small storage space and be conveniently stored.